Electronic systems have become ubiquitous in the global marketplace. Nevertheless, manufacturers continue to experience cost pressures. As such, manufacturers struggle with improving yield, lowering device defects, and monitoring device features at each step within the manufacturing process.
In particular, aspects of semiconductor devices, such as critical dimension or relative positioning of components within layers, can influence not only yield, but also performance of the device. Control of such aspects is made more difficult by ever-changing conditions within production tools. Each production tool includes components that can wear or change in performance over time. Further, many manufacturing facilities include a large number of production tools, providing a variety of tool histories that can influence an individual semiconductor wafer.
As such, an improved system or method for controlling semiconductor device production would be desirable.